


Мы странно встретились

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан для Гномо-марафона в сообществе "Туда и обратно". Ключ: "И жили они долго и счастливо... пока не встретились"<br/>Что угодно, кроме тильбо)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы странно встретились

\- Но... это же... это ЧТО?

\- Это - КТО. Нравится?

\- Ты с ума сошел? Ты сказал, что я могу полностью положиться на тебя, и я поверил! А ты! Такую свинью мне подложил!

\- Это не свинья. Это...

\- Я вижу, ЧТО это.

\- КТО.

\- Ладно, КТО. Один вопрос: зачем ЭТО... кхм, зачем ОН мне?

\- Да ты посмотри, какой он красавец!

\- Грубое волосатое животное!

\- Между прочим, если его как следует расчесать - он будет просто... просто... majestic!

\- Не ругайся.

\- Я говорю, он будет таким величественным! И ты тоже.

\- Я ценю твои усилия, но, может, я все-таки попытаюсь быть величественным как-нибудь без него?

\- Да ты только взгляни в его глаза! Как он на тебя смотрит!

\- С ненавистью. И я на него тоже. И вообще, его размеры...

\- Я выбрал самого рослого.

\- Он ужасен.

\- Да ты попробуй.

\- Ты из меня веревки вьешь. Дай я хоть посмотрю на него.  
  
Во время долгой паузы один отчаянно жестикулировал бровями, пытаясь понять, за что он все это терпит. Второй насупленно-недовольно зыркал на первого, стараясь не поворачиваться к нему спиной. Третий стоял и старался не дышать, молясь про себя, чтобы все срослось.

"Засмеют. ЗА-СМЕ-ЮТ. Пять минут совместного выхода на публику - три года у всех на языке. Во что я ввязываюсь?"

"Попался. Как есть попался. Нет, точно не отпустит. Посадит в клетку, будет выпускать по праздникам. Капец."

И только Леголас, стоя в стороне, усиленно старался не глазеть на отца, бродящего вокруг лося, и в сотый раз страшными клятвами зарекался не играть с Тауриэлью в покер на интерес. Теперь - только на раздевание.


End file.
